Bleach: The Raven
by Scarlett Kuchiki
Summary: Her life was ruined. . .she had no family or friends. Exiled by the Soul Society, she only has her dark power, The Raven and her only friend, Shusaka. He showed her the true meaning of life and how one day. . .she will get her Shinigami powers back, and claim her life once more. Join Tsuki Hikari as she unravels her life and discovers the true meaning of friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: How it all started**

The night was cool and soothing. The rain softly pattered against the windows while the wind whistled building a storm. During these midnight hours, children were fast asleep in there comfy, warm beds as the adults diminished the lights. All except for one girl, no older than 12 watching a happy family celebrate the holidays wishing it was her in the family.

She huddled in torn white rags on a corner of a street as man, drunk, came up. "Hello little girl." He said drunk holding a beer bottle peering at her face. The girl flinched away and looked up at the man afraid. The man laughed and threw the beer bottle away. He came closer curling his upper lip sneering and pulled her up by the neck. The girl struggled but she was too weak to move, never the less to fight back. The man laughed with glee and slammed her against the wall keeping a strong grip on her. The girl groaned in pain and whimpered, scared. The man breathed on her neck and using his unusually long tongue licked her neck up and down. The tongue was rough against her smooth skin and the girl gasped, tears rolled down her cheek.

"Please . . . spare me." She said choking the words out her voice cracking. The man just simply gripped her body harder running his hands up and down. The girl was disgusted and afraid, finally closing her eyes.

_Whezzz! _She heard the sound as something flew past her and into the wall. The girl opened her eyes and looked, it was a red arrow with different symbols on it and was stuck in the wall. She looked past the man and saw a teen with black hair and glasses in a white suit holding a very interesting blue bow with a chain dangling from his wrist. He put his raised arm and pushed his glasses up. He narrowed his eyes and shot another arrow, so fast the girl had barely enough time to register what had happened and the man fell to the ground an arrow through his body. The bow disappeared and the girl fell to the ground.

She clutched her head at what had just happened and heard the mysterious teen that just saved her as he knelt down. "Hello." He said softly not wanting to frighten the girl.

"Who are you? Are you going to hurt me?" asked the girl peeking at the teen quietly. The teen laughed and shakes his head.

"Of course not!" said the teen. "I'm not that mean . . . "he said, hurt that she would even think about that.

The girl looked at him surprised and for first time in years . . . she laughed. Her laugh was like the tinkling of bells and the soft chiming of wind chimes. The boy had never heard such a beautiful laugh before and loved it. He smiled and extended his hand pulling the girl up softly. The girl smiled and shook his hand.

"My name is Tsuki, Tsuki Hikari. What's yours? " Asked the girl pleasantly still giggling softly. The boy grinned answering back.

"My name? My name is. . . Shusaka."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this is my second chapter! Yeah! So for the OC thing, if you want to submit OC, give me this info: Name, squad, zanpaktuo, personality, abilities, looks.. .the regular stuff. Review and let me see how i did! **

**Chapter 2**

_3 years . . . that's how long it has been since the day I met Shusaka. After saving me from that man, he took me to the Soul Society. During that time, I never saw Shusaka again. I enrolled into the Soul Reaper Academy and I am currently in my 3__rd__ year. _

"Tsuki-san!" came the voice of a teacher. I turned around and saw my teacher, Gengorō Ōnabara. He ran toward me with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Tsuki! Look, your schedule has changed!" I raised my eyebrow, a schedule change? That was weird . . . if I remember correctly, on the graduation for seniors, we couldn't have schedule changes.

I took the paper from him and read it my eyes widening. Impossible! Sensei Ōnabara grinned seeing that my mouth was gaping open on what the paper said. He took the paper back and read it:

"I, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, hereby admit Tsuki Hikari, to graduate today, as a senior of the Shino Academy. She has shown her skills are beyond her other peers and has already achieved her zanpaktuo and Shikai. Her courage shows she is loyal to the Soul Society and will do anything to protect. She has proven worthy enough of graduating 4 years before her other peers."

I stared at the piece of paper then at Sensei then at the piece of paper and then a Sensei again for quite a while. "Um . . . do I go to the graduation ceremony or something?" I asked nervously.

Sensei stared at me and laughed. "That was the best reaction ever! No what the hell just happened, no are you sure, none of that! Amazing! The least thing I would think you say was, where do I go? You are sure a weird one Tsuki . . . you sure are. Anyway, yeah, go change into your Shingami robes that are in your room. Then go to the ceremony with your zanpaktuo and be proud! Because, I sure am!" he exclaimed walking off and waving

"I'm really going to miss having you as a student Tsuki . . . if you have time, drop by and say hello okay?" he said smiling and entering the building once more. I just stood there gawking as a million thoughts ran through my head. Me? A graduate already? Wow . . . how did I get this honor? I can barely defeat a hollow . . . apparently Head Captain really thinks I can do this! I shook my head in disbelief and went back to my dorm, quickly changing into my Shingami robes. Looking into the mirror I put my zanpaktuo by my side and spun around. I actually looked kind of nice!

Using Shunpo, I quickly made it to the ceremony, just in time. All the other graduates were getting in line and I looked really small compared to them! One of the older graduates saw me and sneered. "Hey look! It's a small fry, go back to your mommy little kid. You're in the wrong place, this place is only for warriors. Your just a weak little girl." He said smirking

I stood there fuming over the fact that he thought I was weak. I tensed, raising my reistu somewhat suffocating him. He choked and kneeled on the floor in pain his eyes bulging as I stood calmly over him eyes wide at what I was doing. The reistu kept raising but I didn't know what to do because I couldn't control my reistu anymore. I panicked as other Shingami started noticing and suddenly, a much more controlled reistu rolled over mine threading through it and calming my reistu down. I looked behind me and saw Captain Ukitake looking at me his own reistu pressuring over mine.

I paled at the sight of him and he smiled reassuringly coming over and patted my shoulder. A captain! A captain had to come and restrain me . . . another million thoughts ran through my head as I thought how much trouble I was in. But Ukitake just ruffled my hair and smiled. "Be careful now Tsuki . . . you don't know when a captain might not be near to help you. You have to learn to control your reistu my dear." He said softly as everything started going back to normal. I was shocked and looked at him confused. I wasn't in trouble for nearly killing a Shingami? Oh well . . . I guess I was lucky it was Ukitake who helped me.

A bell chimed announcing the arrival of the MC as he started saying who was in what squad. I got into line quickly as he started talking. "Yuki Okaganswea, Squad 2 . . ." he trailed off as he finally got to my name.

"Tsuki Hikari, Squad 1 . . ." he said in a monotone. I stood there droning out the rest of the people as I thought what he just said. Squad 1? Under the command of Head Captain? The one who granted me to graduate 4 years before the others? Wow . . . this day was getting better and better.

After a while, the MC finished listing the names and smiled. "Congratulations to all the graduates and may you serve your captain with loyalty!" he said and walked off while we clapped.

We all went in different directions and I flash stepped into the forest to relax for a while. I breathed in the fresh air as the birds twittered excitedly. Suddenly, a roar echoed through forest sending dust into my face, as I recoiled and gasped seeing a huge hollow. The hollow was a huge scorpion with eight legs and a scary tail. It came over and used on of its pinchers to try to attack me. I jumped out of the way pulling my zanpaktuo out. "What on earth? That is the biggest hollow I have ever seen. . ."

I looked at the hollow trying to find a weak spot. However, the hollow seem to follow my every move leaving no weak spots. I jumped into the air trying to slash the hollow in half but in a flash, it hit me onto the ground with its tail blood seeping through my robes. "Crap . . . it's too strong."

In front of me, a flash of green appeared and a girl appeared in front of me with a sword. She had long black hair with streaks of purple in it and had caramel skin. She looked about 20 years old and was 5'6. In her neck she wore a pendant with a snake symbol on it and around her arm curled a snake hissing at the hollow. The girl sped toward the hollow and using her sword she slashed it in half. I looked at the girl gaping at her as blood spilled from my wound.

"Who are you?" I asked half-wincing in pain looking at this mysterious girl who saved my life. The girl looked at me and smiled slightly then frowned seeing my wounds.

"Are you okay?" she asked walking over and kneeling next to me.

"My name is Akahana Tashio, and I'm a demon, a snake demon to be precise. Are you okay? You look terrible . . ."

I smiled weakly and shook her hand. "My name is Tsuki Hikari, and it's nice to meet you Akahana." I groaned in pain and the last thing I saw was Akahana carry me into a cave . . .

* * *

**Yay! Done with Chapter 2! I introduced your character in this chapter so review on how i did! If you have other things you want me to change like personality don't hesitate to tell me! Thanks Princess wolfcub for submitting your OC! See you guys in the next chapter! *waves goodbye* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay guys! Been pretty busy! Anyway, here is the third chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 3

The crackling fire and the scent of wood woke me up from my slumber. I opened my eyes groggily and blinked a few times and saw a fire in front of me. Akahana was sitting by the fire feeding it twigs and staring deep into it. I could see her mind was wandering and decided to let her be alone for a while. I was propped against the wall of a cave and had a perfect view of the Seireitei. My zanpaktuo was propped next to me and I put my hand over it feeling its smooth hilt.

Akahana stood up and came over sitting down next to me. I looked at her and smiled slightly, thanking her. "Thanks Akahana, for taking care of me. What happened? All I remember is the hollow . . . and nothing else." She smiled and shook her head.

"Well, for one, your wounds were deep so I took you to this cave and healed you. Your wounds are all healed but they will be sore for a while. And two, you have been sleeping for 3 days and 3 nights. I was getting worried, that you wouldn't be able to wake up." She jokes. I smiled and stood up clutching my zanpaktuo and fell back down but she caught me in time. "Careful there…you don't want to reopen your wounds again." She warned

I smiled weakly and stood up using a wall to support myself "It's alright, I will be fine. Every time I get wounds, this happens. But my wounds heal pretty quick ….I better get back. The Head Captain will get worried, it's my first day in his squad and I don't want to be late. Hey, how about this. You can come with me, and then everyone will know you saved my life. That way, you could be put in a squad and not be lonely by yourself anymore."

Akahana looks away as slight tears well up in her eyes "I have always been lonely and alone. I am a wanderer and will continue to be one." She looks at me and smiles "It's alright. I'm fine here by myself…but if you get into more trouble, I can always come and rescue you again." She laughs.

I smiled as the tension broke. Looking at her, I saw something, a sword was against the wall with a snake curled up by it. I tilted my head and walked slowly toward them. Akahana followed my gaze and saw them. "What are those two?" I asked curiously.

Akahana chuckled "The snake is Aya. She is like my partner when we fight. And the sword is a demon sword. It also assists me, like giving me hints and power." Just then I noticed the whip on her hip and nodded.

"I see…so they are like your weapons kind of like my zanpaktuo. But, you guys work together as well. That is very interesting!" I smiled.

"Thank you for understanding me Tsuki. I can't go to the Soul Society because they will experiment and probably kill me. Will keep me a secret?" she asked hopefully.

I nodded and smiled again. "Don't worry Akahana. Your my friend and saved my life. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I promise. And if they dare to hurt you, I will make sure they will pay, with my own life." I said really meaning it. It was rare that I had a friend, people were always jealous of me and I had never made any friend. This was my first one and I intended to keep this friendship going.

Akahana smiled in relief. "Thank you very much. You better get back to the Soul Society soon. And if you ever get bored, come to this cave, I will probably be here."

I nodded and started walking out of the cave. "You're welcome Akahana. Yeah, your right, I better get back soon. Plus, I have tea with Captain Ukitake later. Anyway, thanks for saving me back from that hollow! Bye! See you soon!" As I rambled on, Akahana blushed slightly at the name of Ukitake.

I jumped out of the cave and outside, flashstepping toward the Seireitei. Akahana watched from the mouth of the cave and smiled seeing her friend go. "Goodbye Tsuki. See you soon." She said softly and went back inside.

_1 year later_

"Hado 33, Sōkatsui!" I yelled as blue fire surged from my palm and turned the hollow into ashes. I sighed and put my arm down.

It was the 6th hollow this day. Honestly, what is up with these things? I checked my Soul Pager and found another hollow. Great. This mission is starting to get annoying. . .ever since Head Captain gave me this mission to the World of the Living this morning, I had encountered a whole lot of hollows. The instructions were easy enough, stay at Karakura Town and look for hollows. After a week, come back and report.

Jumping from the roof of building to building I got to my destination. It was a playground and a nasty looking hollow was clutching a small soul. A child. I growled and unsheathed my zanpaktuo. I hated when hollow's pick on little kids.

"Hey you! You big headed freak! Pick on someone your own size, baka!" I yelled at the hollow waving my arms at it. The hollow whipped its head at me and growled its yellow eyes glowing dangerously. I curled my fists and leapt at the hollow zanpaktuo in hand.

"Poison, Kamaitachi!" I yelled and swung at the hollow. My zanpaktuo glowed and turned black and a black ribbon flowed from the hilt. I smirked at the hollow and griped Kamaitachi tightly. I breathed in and out and leaped at the hollow and in a one smooth slice, I the mask slid out in a half and the hollow turned to ashes. Smiling, I celebrated my victory silently. After all, its not everyday you kill 7 hollows a day . . . right?

"Very well done." Came the voice of a stranger. I spun around quickly identifying the stranger as a man in a green-white striped hat. He was holding a cane, wearing loose clothes and had clogs on his feet. Next to him was a dark-skinned woman with purple hair and wearing an orange shirt and brown pants. She was standing to a side and looked ready to battle.

I was surprised to see her, I only felt the reaitsu of the guy, not the women. She must be pretty stealthy to not let anyone sense her. I could see that they were both very powerful and you didn't want to fight against them, or be there enemy! I landed on the ground smoothly and sheathed my zanpaktuo. Head Captain did say I would I have to pick up a Gigai from Urahara Kisuke. Maybe this was him? Then who was the woman? I was pretty confused . . .well, time for answers!

I walked over to them and bowed. "It's nice to meet you two. My name is Tsuki Hikari. Are you Kisuke Urahara?" I asked politely to the man. He snapped his fan open and waved it in front of his face.

"Ahh! A youngster! Am I so popular that even young girls know my name now? Hehe!" he said in a joking voice and laughed. The dark-skinned woman glared and kicked him in the face with her foot. I sweat dropped as the two fought like old friends.

"Yoruichi! My dear friend! You gave me a nosebleed again . . ." he said pouting holding his nose. Yoruichi glared at him.

I stood there waiting patiently "So . . . uhh, sir? Are you Kisuke Urahara?" I asked nervously still unsure. After all, he didn't really answer my question.

He snapped his fan shut and turned serious "Yeah. My name is Kisuke Urahara." He points to Yoruichi, "And this is Yoruichi Shihoin." He finished. The woman name Yoruichi nodded her arms folded and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, nice to meet you. I haven't seen a soul reaper around here in a while, are you new?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm here on a mission from the Head Captain and I need a Gigai from ." I said politely. They both nodded and started walking the other way.

"Follow us Tsuki." Said Yoruichi looking back at me. I quickly followed them as they entered the outskirts of Karakura Town. There was a shop standing that said "Urahara Shop". Honestly, it didn't look very appealing to me . . .

Inside, Mr. Urahara went into another room to look for Gigai and Yoruichi led me to a small room. There was a table there and we sat down. "Tessai! Bring us some tea!" she called out and a muscular man came in with a tray and two cups of tea on it. He wore glasses and had a mustache, his appearance kind of freaked me out . . . then again, any 6'6 man would freak someone out. He set the tray down bowed to Yoruichi and left.

I looked at her in awe and took a sip of tea. "Who are you really, Yoruichi? You seem pretty special here!" She laughed and looked at me.

"You will know soon. Anyway, look Kisuke is back." He pointed at Kisuke and I saw a Gigai with him.

"Here Tsuki, I have got your Gigai. Oh yeah, you can also stay here tonight in a guest room." He said as I opened my mouth to speak.

Smiling, I nodded. "Thank you , and you too Yoruichi." I saw a look of relief on Kisuke's face and I had a sneaking suspicion that something was going on.

" ? Is there something you're not telling me?" I said suspiciously. He smirked and waved his fan around.

"Oh nothing . . . just the fact that you have to go to school tomorrow." He said casually. I looked at him in shock, I had to go to school! Great . . . this is going to be a long week.

Sighing, I went to my room, after all, it had been a long day. I laid on my bed, and within moments, I was fast asleep. Oh boy, tomorrow was going to be very interesting!

* * *

**Well...this is weird. I thought i posted this chapter earlier...but it looks like it didn't work. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! See you guys in the next chapter! *waves***


End file.
